


family

by orphan_account



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ben Says The Really Bad Word, Multi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, because why not, ben is a transgirl, bev is a supportive girlfriend, georgie is still alive, oh mike wheeler is mentioned once and shes trans in this too, pennywise doesnt exist, richies a transboy, the losers are happy, the losers love each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13076682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In which Ben Hanscom has a huge secret and the Losers are beyond supportive of her.





	family

  Ben didn’t know how to process everything. She was standing in front of the mirror, arching her back and standing taller to thin herself out a little. Her eyes drifted down to her chest and she shivered. She had bought it at a store out of town, and it was pink and simple but it made her feel so much fucking  _ better.  _ She wasn’t sure where she could keep it – her mom and aunt would probably go through her things to reorganise them, and she couldn’t wear it all the time.  _ I could keep it in my bag, but Richie…  _ She sighed and reached behind her, struggling to find the clasp. She jumped and her eyes went wide when the door opened.

  Beverly was standing there, hand on the doorknob and eyes trained on Ben. Her eyes flung up to meet Ben’s, and she frowned a little. “Did B –”

  Ben clenched her fists and squeezed her eyes shut before saying, too loud, “I’m a girl!” Her ears were burning and her hands were shaking and her throat was tight. She felt hot tears run down her cheeks, and then she felt cold hands on them. Beverly’s thumb wiped away a year and Ben opened her eyes slowly.

  “That’s cool,” Beverly said quietly. She smiled and rubbed Ben’s cheekbone gently. “Do you still want to be called Ben, or…? And we need to get you a better bra, that one  _ does not  _ fit and it’s going to wear down in a week.” 

  Ben’s eyes  _ shone.  _ She stared up at her girlfriend with wide eyes and nodded slowly. “Yeah,” she whispered. She shivered and laughed a little. “I’m cold, can you grab my shirt?” Beverly bent down and picked Ben’s shirt up. She smiled at it before throwing it on top of Ben’s head.

  “You know Richie’s cousin? She’s the same. Mike.” Beverly stood back and put her hands on her hips. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before. I’m sorry.”

  “I didn’t exactly  _ show  _ it, Bev. It’s not your fault.” Ben stood on her toes to kiss Beverly and she smiled a little. “Thank you for not being… mean about it.” 

  Beverly furrowed her brows for a moment, thinking. She closed her eyes before opening them again. “You know how Stan and Mike get  _ really  _ pissy at Eddie and Bill if they hurt Richie too bad?” Ben nodded. “And how Richie isn’t really allowed to roughhouse with them anymore?” Ben nodded again. “He’s trans, too. Maybe you guys could trade, y’know?” she snickered. 

  Ben smiled and laughed a little. “I never would have guessed,” she said quietly.

  A couple weeks later landed on the day of a holiday the Losers made up called Nunyuh – concept by Bill and name courtesy of the great Richie Tozier (“We should muh – make our own h – huh – holiday. So we can all celebrate t – together.” “Hanumas?” “That’s stupid.” “Nunyuh.” “What?” “So when people ask what we celebrate, we can tell them ‘Nunyuh’.”). 

  Ben had come out to everyone by then, and everyone was beyond supportive. Everyone used her pronouns correctly, and no one made any jokes about it, which was the most surprising thing of the whole endeavour. When she told everyone, Richie’s eyes shone bright and proud. They all sat in a circle in Mike’s room: Richie between Mike and Stan, Eddie between Stan and Bill, and Ben between Bill and Bev. 

  They passed presents around, Richie almost cried because of a guitar and Mike had to hold him for ten minutes, and when it was nearing noon, Mike pulled another present out of the bag. “This one’s for Ben. From all of us.” He passed it to her, and she took a moment to read the messages on the sides of the box. It was wrapped neatly and there was a message on a block of white on every side from each of the losers.

_ benny you foxy lady i adore you & i know it’s hard to go  ~~thru~~  through what we do. i’m here if you need me – Richie God Tozier _

_   I hope you like it. It was a little awkward shopping for you, but we wanted to do something special. I chose the colours. – Stanley _

_   Since day one I’ve felt this need to protect you and keep you happy. I hope this helps with that – Eddie _

_   Princess, I tried to help these hopeless boys as best as I could. I love you so much and I hope you love it as much as I do – Your Favourite Girl _

_   I don’t really know what to write. Um. I really hope you like what we got. We spent a long time looking. – Bill ~~iam~~ _

__ On Mike’s side was just a doodle of him and Ben hugging, and it made Ben’s heart just as warm as the other messages. She carefully peeled the wrapping paper off to reveal two different boxes. She set the bigger one down and struggled to open the smaller one. Inside was wrapping paper and another small box. She laughed a little and pulled the small box out. She opened it to find a blue necklace with a small heart charm at the end of it. On the back of the dolphin was everyone’s initials, and Ben realised slowly that they had all gotten some form of jewellery with the same heart: Beverly had a matching necklace, Eddie and Bill got bracelets, and Mike, Stan, and Richie had rings. 

  With trembling hands she put it around her neck and blindly clipped it together at the back. “I – I don’t know what to  _ say,  _ I –”

  “There’s more,” Eddie said quietly. Ben nodded slowly and went back into the box. She tore the wrapping paper open to find a proper bra. It was purple and black and Bill flushed a little when she pulled it out. 

  “It’s –”

  “The one you had been looking at,” Beverly finished. Ben looked up at her with wide eyes that said, lovingly,  _ You payed attention.  _ Beverly leaned down to kiss her, which replied,  _ I did.  _

  Richie threw a wad of wrapping paper at them. “Stop being cute. This is no time for games. We can watch you two make sweet, sweet lady love la –  _ hey!”  _ Eddie had reached over and smacked him upside the head. 

  “Beep beep, fucknut.” Richie rolled his eyes and slapped Eddie’s hand. They bickered a little and it made Stan roll his eyes, but when they heard the rustling of more paper and then a soft sob, they whipped back to look at Ben. She was pressing her hands into her eyes and at first Richie thought she was crying because of him, but he looked at her lap.

  In it was the dress. It was a little short, it would probably go just past her knees, and it was a rich plum colour. There was a little bit of lace at the end of the skirt that Mike had sewn on himself, but Ben wouldn’t know that until years down the line. Beverly wrapped her arms around Ben and laughed a little. “Hey,” she whispered. 

  Ben shook her head and sniffed to look up at everyone. “I love you guys,” she laughed. She sniffed again and wiped at her eyes. “So fucking much.”

_ “Whoa!”  _ Richie and Bill said at the same time. “Foxy Lady  _ does  _ curse, holy shit!” Richie’s eyes were wide and he was grinning, proud for so many reasons. 

  Eddie smacked him again and turned back to Ben. “Go try it on.” 

  Ben and Beverly disappeared together, which solicited an expected whistle and a, “Be safe!” from Richie, which earned him yet  _ another  _ slap. Richie kissed Stan’s shoulder and mumbled, “I love you.” He turned to Mike and kissed his cheeks. “And I love  _ you.  _ I love all of you, actually. Just these two the most.” Eddie rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to say something  _ very  _ witty, but the door opened again. Everyone’s heads snapped up and Richie whispered, “Holy shit.”

  Ben was standing there in her dress, her head high and proud. Her hands were shaking and she was holding back tears, but everyone just felt  _ pride.  _ Richie was beyond proud of her – he thought back to when he came out properly (none of them thought he was a girl, but as he got older, he needed to bind his chest and they found out because Stan walked in on him doing it) and how the weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He scrambled up and ran toward her, enveloping her in his arms. “I’m so proud of you,” he whispered.

  Ben buried her face in Richie’s shoulder and he felt the tears start to wet it. “Me, too,” she whispered back. They stayed like that for a few moments before everyone else rushed over to join. 

  They were all close,  _ so  _ fucking close, but during that moment, on that day, in that room, they became family. 


End file.
